


the way i think of you

by mazelinka (ariatl)



Series: the way i think of you [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, given that the title is their actual otp name i have for them, sorry ive been gone depression is tough, this is basically where the tooth-rotting fluff between them will go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/mazelinka
Summary: Moments were stolen by the second whenever they could take them – A quick kiss before one heads out the door. A longing glance when they meet in passing, hands catching to linger for a few moments before reluctantly falling apart. Calls initiated whenever one has a moment to talk, laughter shared and gooey phrases exchanged without a second thought –It was the quiet moments between them that Ainsley cherished the most.





	the way i think of you

Soft arms stretched above her head, allowing her body to unwind with a quiet yawn that danced through her body. Ainsley sniffled, rubbing the back of her hand against her nose, before something lovingly warm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer.

A sleepy smile made its way across her freckled lips as she caught the sight of her boyfriend tangled up with her, the usual, bright ferocity of his whiskey eyes lost against them squeezing shut to block out the vivid sunlight that filtered in through their bedroom’s window.

“Morning, sleepy bug,” she murmured, her words above the lightest whisper as her long nails scratched through his tousled hair.

Reyes leaned into her touch, burrowing his face further into her neck with a sigh. He mumbled something into her skin, something she couldn’t quite make out, but she was sure it was a strange mix between ‘I’m tired’ and ‘Good morning’.

He hugged her, pulling her even closer and making her roll onto her side to face him, before their noses gingerly brushed. His eyes slowly fluttered open, slightly bloodshot with sleep, before a giddy smile pulled at his full lips. “You look like an angel,” his voice was hoarse and quiet, but happy. “Always.”

Ainsley giggled, nearly enthralled by just how bone-achingly adorable he is when he first wakes up.

“And your laugh is such a lovely sound for tired ears,” he sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. His hand came up to cradle her jaw, ghosting his thumb across her cheek, before he sighed into a soft kiss pressed to the corner of her lips. It was whispered into her ear with love, with adoration, with reverence and awe, and shuddered goosebumps across her skin. “I love you.”

She loved how easily that phrase came from him now.

It took him awhile – Especially after what happened the last time he said those words; They weren’t to her, but to someone who ripped his heart out and stomped on it right in front of him, over and over and over again. She honestly never expected him to say it again, at least not in the way her heart longed for so long, but he did.

He did.

It still blows her mind.

“Well,” Ainsley loosely wrapped her arms around his head, curling a thick leg around his torso. “I’ve got some shocking news for you, love – I love you  _more_.”

A sudden, body-curling yawn was slightly stifled by a disbelieving scoff, further narrowing his already heavily-lidded eyes, before he finally swallowed it down with a snort. “Impossible.”

“ _Very_ possible.”

Reyes stared at her for a moment, and the look of sleep still hanging in his eyes punctuated by the slightest press of his lips in a huffed thought made her grin. “I call bullshit.”

“How so?” She hummed, pressing her lips together with the slightest smile, before pressing an air-light kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Because,” his hand tangled in the base of her messy, ginger hair, right above the tip of her spine. The brush of his finger against her bare skin made her shiver as he brought her even closer, his voice low and ever-so-inviting. “I love you more.”

“No,” she slightly shook her head, and the close proximity of their faces dusted the softest flush across her freckled face. She nearly whispered her words, now, catching his gaze and getting lost in his whiskey-loved eyes. “That’s impossible.”

“It’s  _incredibly_ possible.”

“No,” her voice trailed off as he leaned in impossibly  _closer_ , the only thing separating them now a soft breath of air. It was hard for her to think, suddenly. “Impossible.”

“Oh, yes.” The deep rumble of his voice in his chest, reverberating through her fingertips and into her own, made her swallow thickly. Her eyes flickered down to glance at his lips, and her throat fell dry. “It’s possible, Poppy.”

“Nuh uh,” her fingertips slowly trailed through his hair, before tucking a fallen strand that hung over his right eye behind his ear. His free hand captured hers before she could pull it away, interlocking their fingers and bringing it to his lips to press the lightest kiss across her knuckles. 

She quietly gasped.

The look in his eyes almost seemed like he felt like he had  _won_  this game because of the way her blush fervently deepened at the kiss. He placed her hand against his cheek, slightly obscuring the growing smirk that danced across his smug face as a wave of indignance washed over her.

She pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes.

“Reyes,” she murmured, her words so soft he had to strain to hear them. They were breathed against his lips, and his eyes flickered down to watch her lips move with each word.

His breath hitched, swallowing thickly. “Yeah?”

“You can’t kiss me into submission, you know.” She closed the distance, then, and kissed him so softly, so gently, that her body tensed because she wanted  _more,_ then and there; His lips chased after her as she slightly pulled away with what little control she had, allowing that playful grin that she had been painfully hiding to finally come forward. “You won’t win.”

Reyes rushed forward, pushing her to roll onto her back. She blinked in brief shock, staring up at him, before his fingers interlaced with hers and their forearms framed the sides of her head. He leaned down, catching her gaze with such fire, with such passion hidden in his, before he lazily smiled and melted into her with a sigh. “Are you sure about that?”

“Oh,” she squeezed his hands, her eyes locked and never leaving his. “Very.”

It was an automatic reflex, honestly, his hands squeezing hers in response as he pressed a kiss to the very tip of her nose. “I still love you  _more_.”

Ainsley tilted her head back, catching the kiss on the tips of her lips instead of her freckled nose. “No,” she murmured against his lips, but it trailed off into nothing, muffled by a quick peck before he could pull away. Her resolve had finally fallen away, crumbled into minuscule pieces that slipped through her fingers like sand. “I love you m–”

“ _Mi vida_ ,  _yo te quiero más_.” His lips captured hers before she could finish, melting into her with a chuckle that was so warm, so lovely, and so rich in ways she couldn’t even begin to think of – 

She wanted to lose herself in it. _In him._

She loves  _him_.

More than she could fathom.


End file.
